


The Black Box.

by Ladiesoftheninerealms



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, Burlesque, Cabarets, Drug Use, London night clubs, Multi, One Night Stands, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesoftheninerealms/pseuds/Ladiesoftheninerealms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Black Box was the kind of club one visits to have a good time, not matter your definition. It was a place whereby their customers would openly show their affections for each other across the marked and stained tables during the performance’s intervals. For such an internationally-renown club you’d envision something…else. Especially when tables were reserved for no less then £2,000, you’d expect they’d find the money to clean the place up. Although arguably, it all added to the experience."</p><p>Ayala Fawnhurst, an educated, adventurous young lady finds herself stumbling through the streets of London's Soho district. She had been promised the best night of her life as her friend Reya tightens the laces of her corset. A little extravagant for her, Ayala dons a beautifully elegant sequined dress instead. As they finally enter this underground world of amazing acrobatics, fire dancing and 'audience participation', Ayala is left tainted by the beautiful raven-haired stranger in the dark green suit, leading her to be quickly swept up in the atmosphere of the greatest underground club in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black Box.

The stale mix of scents that lingered in the air around them was enough to make her realise that this might not have been as good of an idea as she had at first thought. As if that fact hadn’t already crossed her mind. The hour and a half wait to get in was enough to make anyone think that the night wasn’t off to such a great start as had been imagined. 

In any case, it was disregarded for the moment. The stench of sweat, seed, vodka and Gods know what else momentarily pushed aside, giving Ayala the opportunity to take in the real  _atmosphere_  of the place. God. It was amazing. She reckoned it similar to the old cliché of a child entering a vintage sweet shop, only you knew that the merchant had just wanked in the back room without even the curtsey of washing his hands afterwards. But somehow it didn’t matter because this particular treat was so goddamn good.

The Black Box was the kind of club one visits to have a good time, not matter your definition. It was a place whereby their customers would openly show their affections for each other across the marked and stained tables during the performance’s intervals. For such an internationally-renown club you’d envision something…else. Especially when tables were reserved for no less then £2,000, you’d expect they’d find the money to clean the place up. Although arguably, it all added to the experience.

The golden carpet that lined the hall up to the main performance room was soiled, though the marble that lay beneath it and spilled out at either side was unmarked. A weary glance over at Reya’s direction was ignored. Still, after such a long wait in the cold she was glad to at least be inside. As she strode forward towards those big heavy doors in front of her the music thundered through, a wave of soundtracks and singles mashed together into some incoherent rhythm. 

The doors were open. And all manner of sinful pleasures were freed. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcomed, so please comment and stay tuned~


End file.
